The Knight Rises (TV Series)
The Knight Rises is an American live-action television prequel series based on the DC Comics superhero Batman, originally created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. Developed by Dane Brenson in collaboration with Alfred Gough and Andrew Kriesberg and featuring Brenson and David S. Goyer as show runners and head writers, the series serves as a reboot of the Batman media franchise. It follows the adventures of a seventeen year old Bruce Wayne who will eventually become the Batman in the future. The series sticks close to the comic book continuity, and adds elements from both the comics and the Nolan films. 2002-2003 Cast *Milo Ventimiglia as Bruce Wayne- 22/22 *Chyler Leigh as Rachel Dawes *Adam Brody as Matthew "Matt" Sullivan *Timothy Dalton as Alfred Pennyworth *Vivica A. Fox as Detective Natalie Davis *Tom Wilkinson as William Dent *Duncan Jones as Harvey Dent Recurring *John Slattery as Thomas Wayne (Flashbacks) *Katie Finneran as Martha Wayne (Flashbacks) *Steve Buscemi as Garfield Lynns / Firefly *D.B. Woodside as John Henry Irons / Steel *Raymond Berry as Rupert Thorne *Daniel Radcliffe as Bart Allen / Impulse *Matthew Goode as Mark Mardon / Weather Wizard *Colin Salmon as Lucius Fox Episodes 1."Cast Away"- Bruce Wayne has been locked in his room for what seems like forever, since it is the eight year anniversary of his parents deaths. He finally decides to come out and meets with his friends, Rachel Dawes, Matt, and Harvey Dent. He reveals to them that he is bored with his life, since anything he wants will just be given to him on a silver plate. He then is told he must host a party, where many famous people will show up. At the party, a woman breaks in and robs everyone, instead of being angry or afraid, Bruce is ecstatic, since he wants to bring the woman down by himself. He does a nights worth of research and finds out the woman is named Liana Kerzner and that she has done this to other people, he then finds out her cloths are only bought at one place in Gotham City, he goes there and finds out she had the cloths delivered. He makes his way to her home, where Liana recognizes him and opens fire, Bruce then finds a boomerang on Liana's wall and takes it before using a fire poker as a boomerang, the boomerang hits China and she falls breaks through a window. Bruce then leaves Liana at a near by police station.In Flashbacks to 1994,Thomas and Martha, with Bruce, walk through the alley as a quick route to see a movie. An unknown assailant approaches them, demanding their possessions and then shooting Thomas and Martha, leaving Bruce shocked in front of his parents' bodies. 2. "Acquisition"-Bruce decides to return to school, and he and Matt discover that Rachel has signed up for acting class. Oliver soon investigates the new acting teacher, Mrs. Fields ( Charlize Theron) when he realizes that all of her students, come up missing whoever had her. Bruce then realizes that she is a Meta-Human with the ability to steal someones youthful appearance, so he decides to stop her. Meanwhile, Lucius helps Commissioner Loeb investigate the "Big Bang" explosion that occurred a week earlier. Harvey and Matt work together to find Rachel when she goes missing. Tracking her down to an old opera house, Bruce is able to subdue the teacher by outsmarting her and lets her turn into an old woman as she dies. 3. "High-Rise"- 4. "Firebug"- 5. "Charlatan"- 6. "Streak Of Luck"- 7. "Yeager"- 8. "AWOL"- 9. "Enter Tartarus"- 10. "Loss Of The Soul"- 11. "Innocent"- 12. "Rumor"- 13. "Defenders"- 14. "Out Of The Ordinary"- 15. "Double-Edged"- 16. "Up-and-comer"- 17. "Break"- 18. "Match"- 19. "Sagacity"- 20. "Eyewitness"- 21. Rabbit's Foot"- 22. "Excalibur"-